We'll be tonightless
by ilostmyplace
Summary: He hated when she left,he always felt his heart ache when he was without her and the only way it subsided was when she held him. “It doesn’t hurt as much if you don’t watch me leave.” She whispered in his ear.


Well here is my second fan fiction. It is a one shot just like the last. Moving on though, I was wondering if there was anyplace that I could possibly post my original fiction? I'm on a website now, but it's slowly going down the drain and dying, I hardly put anything up there now.

So this story has another one of my favorite pairings, Hinata/Kiba, just like the last one it is somewhat AU I think I might post a one shot for all my favorite pairings. I don't know yet. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: We'll be tonightless**

**Rating: T**

**Type: One shot **

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

-

Where was she? She was supposed to be here five minutes ago, what was taking her so long? A disgruntled man looking around his early twenties leaned against a tree, large tan hands stuffed in the pockets of his black leather coat. It was obvious by the way his dark eyes narrowed, how tense and impatient he was, he never liked waiting; ever.

He shifted his weight from his right leg to the left, while finally stopping his eyes from darting around the forest and allowing them to look at the sky burdened with heavy rain clouds. He could literally smell the storm that had been headed this way for the past few days, he didn't even need to look at the sky, but it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from going insane. He ran his left hand through his dark brown unruly hair, knowing before long it'd be soft, dainty hands playing with it, she always did have an unnatural liking of his hair; she'd rather pet his head than kiss him.

Had it not been for the slight crunching of leaves he never would have heard her, she had gotten so quiet over the years, even too quiet for his heightened hearing to pick up. Now all he had to do was wait, he knew what she was trying to do, it was too bad he'd have to stop her fun. He waited patiently, forcing his body to relax which wasn't too hard, now that she was so close. Taking in a deep breath he was mildly surprised at how close she had gotten, her scent was practically wrapping around him, he never did get enough of the lavender mixed with a crisp water scent that belonged only to her.

Just as a pale hand reached down toward his forehead protector, a pair of dark eyes snapped open and his big hand shot up wrapping around a small wrist before giving a forceful tug. "Kih-kiba!" a startled voice shrieked as a body literally fell into the laughing man's arms. The small female noted how deep and bark-ish his laugh was, but at the same time it was rather addicting to listen to, that did nothing to sooth her slight annoyance and anger. "That wasn't funny!" She stated, a bit of red creeping across her pale cheeks while her milky lavender eyes narrowed.

She struggled, pushing against Kiba's muscled chest and trying to escape his strong arms, that still held her in a bridal position, but it only seemed to make him chuckle a bit more and place a peck on her lips. "To me it was, you should have seen your face, Hinata." The dog-nin smirked at her and she pouted. "Well I didn't think it was funny, p-put me down." She commanded hardly stuttering, something he noted she hardly did anymore, heck she hadn't really stuttered since she was seventeen. He still found it cute when she did though.

"I just get back from a life threatening mission and this is how you greet me?" He asked play hurt in his voice, both of them knew his mission wasn't life threatening, he had just been long and tiering. For a moment Hinata was about to roll her eyes at him, something she only did when it was just the two of them, but instead she had gotten a different idea.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea your mission was so hard. Let me greet you properly." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and letting her finger's gently message the back of his neck, all the while giving a small tug so he'd bend down. Kiba did bend down closing his eyes, he loved the way her fingers hit all the right spots on his neck and how soft they felt against his skin. He gave a low groan that Hinata took advantage of as she pressed her lips to his, she was never this assertive when they were around others, sometimes not even when it was just them; it really was a treat.

Hinata's tongue shyly traced the slight part of his lips and he granted her more access, their tongues starting a fight for dominance, one she wasn't giving up easily. Kiba didn't even register that her fingers had moved from his neck to the back of his head, extremely close to the tie of his forehead protector. While his fingers traced just along the hem of her pants, causing her skin to break out into goose bumps, her fingers were working the knot free with great skill, hesitating for a moment when his claws would drag over her skin in a teasing fashion.

Hinata wasn't sure how she mustered the strength to leave his grip but she did with a victorious smile on her face and Kiba's forehead protector in hand. "Come get me, if you can." She said with a giggle, cheeks slightly pink, taking off just as his mind registered what had happened. Kiba gave a growl of annoyance as he jumped into a tree and started after the dark-haired nymph, who seemed to be no where is sight. If there was one thing Kiba wished, it was that she hadn't gotten so fast, she could keep up with Lee for a little while with his weights on.

Taking a deep breath he followed her scent, until she used it to confuse him. He frowned as he found her coat on a branch, her trail ending with the article of clothing, she must have back tracked. Picking up the offending item that made him loose his prey he sailed back to the place right before her 'path' had broken off.

Giggling and panting, Hinata slid down into a sitting position her back against a big rock while Kiba's forehead protector was clutched in her right hand, while her left hand clutched the mesh shirt while trying to even out her breathing. She knew that Kiba wasn't going to be very happy when he found her, but she loved the stupid look he had on his face when she took off. She let out a sigh and tilted her head back when she felt a few warm drops hit her head. It had started to sprinkle.

Hinata loved the rain and she also hated it, mildly she wondered as the drops began to fatten, if Kiba would be able to find her before she got drenched. Closing her eyes she let her face get splattered with rain, it was a refreshing feeling, something she didn't feel very often, it wasn't proper for the heiress to a clan to act so childish. It also wasn't proper for an heiress to love someone common. Yet she did both of these things, at least the first one didn't hurt Kiba and herself, but the latter did.

A frown marred her features, she had yet to open her eyes, or tilt her head forward, she was also too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the person watching her. Kiba took in Hinata's soft rounded features that were distorted in a frown, he hated seeing her unhappy, it made him slightly angry for no real reason besides instincts. Jumping off the rock he had been standing on he landed silently, slowly walking around to the side Hinata was on. He stared at her for a moment before speaking, "You know you'll get soaked if you keep sitting there like that."

Hinata's eyes opened with a bit of shock and she made a surprised noise. "Kiba, I-I didn't e-even hear you." She said standing up, she'd been caught it seemed. "I know you didn't." Came his reply while taking his forehead protector that she offered him and giving her jacket back, which she quickly put on. "What were you thinking about?" He asked taking her hand and giving a little tug, Hinata deftly followed him as he lead them both back to the forest and under the shelter of the trees. "Nothing." She mumbled quietly.

"Liar." Kiba replied a bit gruffly, he hated when she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he always knew when she was lying, she always became really quiet. "Rah-really it's nothing, and I'm not lying." She said as they finally got shelter from the small drizzle, though this was the least of Hinata's problems as her back met with a wooden trunk, Kiba' body pressed against hers, while the wrist he was holding got gently pinned against the tree.

"This is the second time you've lied to me. I wouldn't shoot for a third." His voice held a light bit of reprimanding and warning as he whispered into her ear making her shiver. "I'll ask you one more time, what's bothering you?" Hinata gave in, she knew Kiba would become angry with her if she didn't tell him, there was no use lying he always knew when she was keeping something from him.

"I was thinking about us." She finally replied and Kiba didn't need to ask anymore. He knew that they weren't supposed to have a relationship, but they did and it was kept tightly under wraps, except for a few close friends who knew. That's why they would meet like this in the forest or some other designated spot and not in public. It wasn't odd to see them together because they were friends and use to be on the same team when they were younger, but it would be suicide if someone untrustworthy or another Hyuuga, saw them this close to each other or god forbid, kissing.

"It'll be fine. We'll figure something out." Kiba said, he knew they'd find some way to be together permanently, there was no doubt in his mind that Hinata was the one he wanted to be with. He knew Hinata was waiting to become Hyuuga Clan Leader, something that the elders begrudgingly admitted she could handle, then she could choose who she wanted to marry just like her father had. There was one problem with this though, the elders were trying to push her father into arranging a marriage for her, they knew when Hinata took over she wouldn't listen to them as much but if she was married to someone of their choice things would be different. God bless Hiashi, it seemed he was fighting against making her marry someone the elders chose, it was probably the only extreme fatherly thing he was capable of doing.

"I hope so things just seem to be geh-getting worse, especially si-since it's getting close to the ceremony, only a yeh-year left." She mumbled to him, rubbing her cheek against his and action she knew he liked since it reached deep into his psyche and appeased his more animalistic side. Kiba let her wrist go and his hand gently caressed her check, he could feel the skin heating just a bit in a blush.

"We can always run away tomorrow if we have to, I'm ready to go if you say the word." He said laying a few gentle kisses along her jaw line, while Hinata gave a small laugh. "Now you're the one who's lying." She stated as her hands found their way into his hair and started to stroke and gently run through the silky locks. Neither of them would run away no matter how bad it got, it just wasn't in them to abandon their village. "I know, I'm sorry." Kiba replied wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder as her fingers played with his hair.

They stood there for a little while, Hinata just playing whit Kiba's hair while feeling his breath against her neck, which in turn caused her skin to break out in goose bumps. The sound of the light rain against the leaves slowly stopped, and birds started to chirp flying around, no longer cooped up in their nests.

"Kiba." Hinata cooed softly, her hands still deftly playing with his hair. "Hmmm?" He didn't even manage to make words in his subdued state, most would probably laugh at the fact he was rendered silent just because he was being pet. "I have to go." Kiba's heart fell, he didn't want her to leave yet, he'd been two weeks without her already and he had another long mission coming up very soon.

"You don't have to go, so please don't leave." He pleaded, tightening his hold on her, it was always like this, he never did let her go without a fight. The sun was starting to set, she knew everyone would be looking for her soon, she had to attend dinner then meetings, it was her job as heiress. "Yes I do." She tried again, no longer petting his head. Kiba just shook his head. He hated when she left, he was always so lost without her, he always felt his heart ache when he was without her and the only way it subsided was when she held him, he also hated being alone at night.

"Come on Kiba, let go." Hinata said softly placing her hands on his arms as Kiba nuzzled her neck, starting to loosen his grasp. "Fine." He finally said, a slight growling noise escaping him as he finally let go and backed up. He hated when the night came, they always had to split up so she could make it home. "I'm sorry." Hinata said frowning, she knew he wasn't happy but there was nothing she could do. "I know, it's fine." He masked the hurt as his hair fell into his eyes.

Hinata moved away from the tree and slowly towards home, while Kiba leaned his head against the tree, turning it just enough so he could watch her walk a moment before looking straight at the bark again. He didn't hear her this time as she snuck up behind him, he finally noticed when her body was pressed against his back and her hands covering his eyes while she stood on tiptoes

"It doesn't hurt as much if you don't watch me leave." She whispered in his ear, knowing what she said was true from experience, "I almost forgot to tell you I love you." This time she placed a kiss on his neck just below his ear, only to have him turn around and kiss her back on the lips. "I love you too." He said when they broke apart, she gave a small smile and he returned it. This time he didn't watch her leave, she was right it didn't hurt him as much because his most recent memory of her wasn't her having her back turned to him and walking away, it was the kiss they'd shared.

He smiled a bit, he knew that one day, even if it was a while away, they'd be tonightless. It probably wouldn't make any sense to anyone if he told them that because the sun would always set and the night would always come, but one day they wouldn't have to worry about leaving each other when the night rolled around, there for making them tonightless. The thought of that made the bitter sweet memories they had, a bit more bearable.

-

I know not exactly a happy way to end this, but it wasn't horrible either, I was just feeling in a down mood. This fic is longer than my last, I don't know why really, I think it was because I was thinking of turning it into a chapter story. Then I turned around and didn't feel comfortable enough with doing fan fiction, I'll probably do a few more one shots before tackling a longer story.

Well I'm off to bed, enough with my early morning writing. I'm not joking about early morning either, it's 4:42, I seem to be hit by inspiration at the weirdest hours of the morning/night. Also does any one know how to spell Hinata's last name correctly? I've read it Hyuga and Hyuuga, I'm just curious as to which on it is.


End file.
